HuntsClan Academy: HuntsGirl's Return
by Mini-Silver
Summary: What happens when Rose returns to HuntClan Academy after she failed to slay the American Dragon during the Grand Equinox Hunt.Who Will She Meet or Re-meet? How will her life change? HuntsGirlxOc. Rated K  to T. Read Please!  Warning: Might Not Be a Fairy-tale Type of Story.
1. Demoted

**AN- **I felt like writing something where I could make Rose/Huntsgirl whatever I wanted to. Plus, I want to explore Rose's options as how the Academy Life was for her, who she met, who she knew, how she dealt with things. I hope all of you like it.  
Ps. This is not RoseXJake, repeat, NOT RoseXJake. Thank You. However, check out " Second Chance At First Love" for RoseXJake :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon or any characters in it. **

* * *

**-Chapter One-  
****~Demoted~**

**

* * *

**

"_That's what I call lighting a-" _

"_Hi-ya," Huntsgirl threw a chain at the American Dragon cutting him off on his gloating. The chained circled around him and tied him up to a tree. _

"_It's over dragon, say goodbye," Huntsgirl said with pure hatred in her eyes and she inched closer to the American Dragon, spear in hand ready to kill. He looked completely hopeless. _

"_ROSE! NO!" He jerked up and completely threw her off guard. She stopped her attack._

_She was completely bewildered by her name being called by this dragon. "Wha-What did you call me," she had stopped the attack._

"_Rose," He repeated, "You wanna say goodbye, say it to my human face." He said grimly and he turned back into his human form. Who stood in front of her completely confused her, it was Jake. "Rose, it's me." _

_Huntsgirl calmed down even though she didn't understand it at all as she took off her mask, to reveal the face of Rose." Jake," then she narrowed her eyes and activated her spears and charged at Jake," Hi-ya," He closed his eyes but Rose couldn't kill him and cut through the chain. Without waiting for him to look, Rose left. _

_As she was running she heard Jake call her," Rose, wait," but she couldn't as she kept going. How could what she hated be someone she loved? Rose didn't understand but she knew she had to get back._

Rose hid near a close tree as she saw other members gathering around an empty field. Rose put on her mask, becoming Huntsgirl once again. She put on her tough face even though she was completely fazed on what had just happened.

She came out of the shadows and revealed herself to her master, Huntsmaster, and of course he was furious, as the fire on his fur coat died down.

He looked at Huntsgirl," What happened with the dragon," He asked completely serious.

"He got away master." Huntsgirl lied. How could she tell him the Dragon who was wanted most by the Huntsclan was her classmate, and one she cared for deeply?

The Huntsmaster let out a loud growl of anger, and Rose backed up a little, while the other Huntsmen were also off edge.

"You have failed me," He growled looking directly at Huntsgirl but then to everyone else, "all of you. This is the first time in history the Grand Equinox resulted in failure. Punishments will be issued."

"Yes Huntsmaster," everyone else said as they bowed down to him. Huntsgirl did too, but what kind of punishment was she in for.

0o0o0

Rose looked around her room; they had packed everything in the entire house. They were all headed back to the Huntsclan Academy and she thought she had finished with that place.

Rose's punishment for the field had been a deactivation from future missions. She had been demoted, along with everyone else on last night's mission. They were all heading to the damned Academy.

Rose had gone to school, and unrolled from there. However, before she left, she had given the headmistress a picture of her and Jake from the dance.

Jake…still thinking about him puzzled her. Ever since last night, she had doubted everything she was taught.

When she was a kid, Huntsmaster and her Hunts-nannies taught her that dragons, above all other magical creatures were evil, foul, and gruesome beings who were bent on destroying human society to keep the other magical creatures safe. However, Jake himself was a human, and he participated in keeping human society safe.

_Rose just didn't understand anymore…_

However, she stopped thinking as she changed back into the Huntsmen attire. Now she was Huntsgirl and she didn't know when she could call herself Rose again.

"Huntsgirl," She heard Huntsmaster call her with his commanding voice.

"Yes master," she said as she left her room.

"We're heading out." He ordered and Huntsgirl nodded her head in understanding. She followed him and stood next to him as he activated his spear. In a flash, we were back in the hell hole, Huntsclan Academy.

"Welcome back," He said bitterly to Huntsgirl. "From this day on, you will have to prove yourself again."

Huntsgirl didn't look at her master, she did have to prove herself, but not to him. From now on she was anti-Huntsgirl, and she was going to do everything possible to get her answers.

"Understood," she replied with the same harsh tone as the Huntsmaster.

* * *

_AN- Tell me what you think, and how you liked it. Reviews would be appreciated :) Thanks for Reading, suggestion, I might take too.  
-Mini _


	2. Pit of Hell

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own American Dragon: Jake Long or any characters from it. Only the ones I created. Thank you. **

* * *

**-Chapter Two-  
~Pit of Hell~**

**

* * *

**

Huntsgirl looked around the training ground, spear in hand. She eyed everyone as she practiced and walked with the Huntsmaster. Some trainees looked her at with curiosity. It was all expected.

Huntsmaster led her to one of their instructors, a scrawny woman, known as Huntress. She wore a cape like Huntsmaster, and the animal mask, however she had a whip too.

"Who is this," Huntress asked.

"This is your newest recruit, Huntsgirl." Huntsmaster said. With that said, he left leaving Huntsgirl with Huntress.

"Huntsgirl," Huntress narrowed her eyes," well then. I know all about you and your failure on the field." And then she started shouting," We here in the Academy do not fail. If you think you'll get off easy, think again." She had a mannish voice and seemed to attract a lot of attention." You got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Huntsgirl replied in nonchalant voice.

"Good, now like the rest of these maggots, you will train. Just because you have faced dragons on the field doesn't mean anything here unless you prove yourself, so DON'T expect special treatment." She explained." Now get over to the obstacle, your first test begins." She finished it off by yelling. Damn was she annoying?

However, Huntsgirl follow her orders and lined up with the rest of the trainees and some of them gave her daggers.

"Well look who got sent back," one of the female trainees said. Huntsgirl didn't pay attention to her, she had no need too.

Another girl replied," Maybe if we beat her, we can go on the field,"

"Probably, but I know I'd do a better job than her any day." The first girl replied. Huntsgirl glanced at her from the side of her eye, her number was 18. Rose just smirked.

Yet number 18 seem to catch it," You got a problem?"

Huntsgirl just looked at her," No I don't but clearly you do."

She crossed her arms," Actually I do, I don't think girls like you are fit to be here."

"Girls like me?" Huntsgirl couldn't believe that this one girl was so arrogant. "Well if that's how you feel, fine."

Number 18 gave a glare," I bet I could beat you in a heartbeat," Huntsgirl just shook her off and stared at the front, but number 18 didn't like that either.

She grabbed Huntsgirl by the shoulder and faced her," Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you," this was causing a scene as Huntsgirl could see. However, she didn't like being touched.

Huntsgirl glared at number 18's hand and took it off her shoulder," don't touch me."

"Well don't act so high and mighty, "and right then and there number 18 lunged at her, bringing her down and trying to hit her face.

Huntsgirl tried to protect herself, since her staff had gone flying. With her might, she pushed her off, got on her feet, and was in a fight stance and so was #18.

She then came towards Huntsgirl trying to get in punches but Huntsgirl dodged all of them easily and did some karate chops, hitting number 18 in the neck and sides. She let out a cry of pain while others around them cheered.

"ENOUGH!" Huntsgirl heard someone yell and all the cheering subsided. She turned, and saw huntress looking mad through her mask.

"Who started this?" She asked angrily but no one replied. She eyed everyone," I asked who started this?" She was yelling again. She came right to Huntsgirl's face," Was it you?"

Huntsgirl just stared at her but another girl spoke up.

"Yeah it was her. She started hitting #18." Huntsgirl side glanced at the girl, it was #23.

"Is this true maggot?" Huntress asked still to face will Huntsgirl.

Inside Huntsgirl's head, she knew she should defend herself. However, she is now anti-Huntsgirl and she was going to do everything to opposite, so she took it.

"Yeah, I did." She replied.

"Well then," Huntress was whipping around her Huntsclan whip. "YOU WILL BE THROWN TO THE KRAKEN."

Kraken? Huntsgirl never faced a Kraken, but she knew she could withstand it, after all she had withstood many things before that.

"Follow me," Huntress ordered. Huntsgirl obliged.

"That's what she deserves," a weak voice belonging to #18 said.

"Serves her right," # 23 seemed to say.

Huntsgirl caught everything they said but she didn't give a damn. As she followed Huntress to the pit of hell, or the combat arena, a whole group of people were following them as well. Along with them was also another figure, who watched everything go down.

They had watched as the Huntress led Huntsgirl to the battle pit. Concerned flowed into them, as they like the rest of the Academy headed to pit of hell.

"This is going to be really interesting with her back," they said as they walked with the rest of the Academy for the upcoming battle.

0o0o0

Huntsgirl had entered an elevator like machine, as it was carrying her up to the field. She didn't understand the need for this, why couldn't they just have a door that led to the arena, instead of this complicated elevator.

When she saw the light, she narrowed her eyes. Then right there, she was surrounded by a thousand maybe even more kids hollering and cheering.

Then an announcer announced," Today we have Huntsgirl fighting a Kraken. "Huntsgirl tightened her grip on her spear, it was her only weapon. "Release the Kraken," He shouted.

Right then a huge beast like creature dropped from the ceiling. It let out a hideous roar and looked at Huntsgirl with deadly eyes, eyes that could kill.

"Here goes everything," Huntsgirl whispered as she charged spinning her spear at powerful acid like fire engulfed it.

She jumped high," Hi-ya," she said as she hit it in its arm. It let out a roar but slapped her, sending her to the other side of the arena. The crowd cheered but Huntsgirl let out a cry of pain. She slowly got up, this might just be a challenge.

Huntsgirl eyed every possible move, and then noticed a large cage with huge chains pouring down on the field, she knew what to do. She narrowed her eyes.

She ran towards the chains and jumped high on them, they were large enough to support her. She started climbing it as the kraken just stood there confused.

"Come here," Huntsgirl beckoned and shot him with her acid fire beams. This got a huge roar from him and he came charging at her." Good boy,"

Right as he was under the cage, Huntsgirl held on to the chains tightly and hit the chain with acid fires. In no the chains were loose and the cage came crashing down on the kraken as it viciously lifted Huntsgirl up.

Now the kraken was caged and it was roaring to get free. However, it was trapped and Huntsgirl had won the round. She let go of her grip on the chain and landed feet first on the floor, glaring at the kraken. The entire stadium had gone silent.

Even the announcer was a little delayed," Th- the victor is Huntsgirl."

After a few second the entire crowd cheered but Huntsgirl ignored them and looked at the Kraken. She didn't know whether she was really the victim or was it really the kraken.

She looked into his eyes, and something struck her. It seemed like he was weeping. This was something she had never noticed before; then again she was a different person back then too.

0o0o0

After Huntsgirl had finished the battle and left the battle arena, she was sore. Even though the kraken only got one hit on her, it hurt like hell.

"HUNTSGIRL!" She heard a oh-so-familiar voice yelling for her.

Huntsgirl turned to see Huntress," Yes Ma'am."

"I hate to say this maggot but you did well. But don't get cocky, or else." She said in a normal voice and left. Well that was unexpected.

Huntsgirl took a deep breath and headed to the dining hall. She needed something to eat, after all this was going to be tiring, especially if she kept on getting fights with #18.

As she made her way to the dining hall, people saw her and whispered. She couldn't really make out what they were saying but like always she didn't care.

When she finally got to the dining hall, people were finally ignoring her. She went into line, and she scanned over the dining hall, the set was exactly like Filmore. She hadn't noticed that before.

As the lunch ladies pour gross looking food on her plate, she kept moving and observing things. They weren't as dreadful as she thought it would have been.

As she got the last of her food, she went to sit down at an empty table. She picked at her food, watching everything go down. She missed her friends, she missed _Jake_.

"It's been a long time," Huntsgirl heard someone say. She looked up to the figure.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" She asked a little unsure.

This figure just let out a laugh, "You'll remember soon, "and walked away. Huntsgirl watched as he walked away in puzzlement. They seemed a little familiar, she wasn't completely sure, but if they knew her then maybe it was someone from her past.

* * *

_AN- Tell me what you think, criticism and all. I know I messed up on the point of view and all, but this is my first time trying it. I might change it to First Point of View between the characters. As you can tell there is going to be an original character(s) :) Well Reviews, appreciated :) I hope you enjoyed!  
-Mini_


	3. Friends

_I can't believe it's been over a year since I've updated this story. Dang. That sucks, well I'm back and I hope you enjoy. You get more of a look at the characters in this chapter, but nothing that big._

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon or any characters in it besides the ones I've created. **

* * *

-**Chapter Three-  
~ Friends~**

* * *

It had been a week since Huntsgirl entered the Academy. Many people had grown to admire her, while others, like #18 and #23, tried to cause trouble for her.

She didn't mind, she wasn't interested in them or this Academy, but if she wanted to live and see Jake again, she'd have to do something.

_Jake_.

Day and night, she could see the images of him transforming from a dragon to human. She couldn't shake them, it was too ironic.

She, a born huntsman, met a sweet but sometimes awkward boy, who turned out to be a fire-breathing dragon, the very dragon she has been assigned to hunt and kill. Fate was cruel.

Now all she could do about was dream, train, read, read about mythology in her little dorm, while Jake was out in the world, saving magical creatures that the Huntsmen were trying to slay.

_Rose _let out a sigh, "Life hates me,"

"Don't think like that," Huntsgirl turned to see her roommate, #9, come in. She was a raven haired girl with blue eyes, and olive skin. "You shouldn't be worried about those girls, or anyone. You're Huntsgirl, number one trainee of all Huntsclan."

Huntsgirl frowned, "I was Huntsgirl, now I'm just….a trainee." There was no resentment in her voice. She didn't want to be Huntsgirl, killing innocent creatures.

"You don't sound bitter about it," #9 said, "that's good."

"I guess," Huntsgirl closed her book and stood up from her bed, "I have to go. I have a training session." Right as Huntsgirl left, #9 stopped her.

"Look, I don't know what happened out there or what you're dealing with but I'm your roommate and we could be friends," she said," You might need one sometimes."

Huntsgirl smiled," Thanks," but left anyways without saying anything.

#9 watched as she left, and looked at the book she had been reading,_ Mystical Secrets_.

"How strange," #9 thought, and picked up the book, "Why would she be reading about this?" #9 put the book down, and headed off to her own training session.

0o0o0

Huntsgirl entered the area with about fifty other trainees. All of them were talking freely, like regular teenagers, too bad none of them really were. They all had a destiny, one that seemed twisted and cruel.

Huntsgirl found her own place and started stretching. She thought about what #9 said, _"We could be friends, you might need one sometimes." _

If only things were so simple. Huntsgirl was trying to find out what was right and what was wrong. She didn't need to get emotionally attached to anyone.

"For someone so pretty, why are you sitting alone?" a familiar boy said and Huntsgirl looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's you," Huntsgirl remembered how after she beat the Kraken, a boy had come up to her and told her, she'd remember soon.

"Finally starting to remember, I'm touched," He invited himself to sit down. He had dirty blonde hair, he was pretty tall, and he definitely had muscle.

Huntsgirl narrowed her eyes," No, I really don't. So please, can you leave? " She never liked attention, and she didn't want company. Jake had been the only exception; she had grown so fond of him to only be ripped away from him.

"Hm…that's a bit harsh, Rose." Huntsgirl's eyes widen in surprise. How did he know her name? She looked directly into his eyes deep green eyes.

"How did you…" She asked but was interrupted.

"I'm surprised you still don't remember me," He frowned. "It kind of hurts my feelings."

Huntsgirl was speechless, who was this boy? He knew her real name and she had made sure not to tell any of the trainees here, only the Master and teachers knew.

"Looks like I've stolen your words," He grinned, "guess you'll remember on your own." With that said, he left.

Huntsgirl stood up and watched the boy go. She saw his number patch, #12. Now her suspicions grew, he was defiantly from her past, but whom? Most of those people had left or died. This was puzzling.

0o0o0

"Why was #12 talking to her?" # 18 asked. She has long auburn hair, hazel eyes, rosy skin; she was pretty slim, lean, and tall too.

"He could be interested in her," #23 said. She had light brown hair, almost a blonde shade though, fair skin; brown eyes and she was short but slightly curvy.

"Damn her, she comes in here, only for a week and she already has his attention," #18 said, "what's so good about her?"

"Well, she beat the kraken, she has experience on the field, and she's pretty," but #23 noticed #18 scowling and quickly said, "you're pretty too."

"Whatever," #18 said, "I could be as good as her, even better." Then she looked at #12, who was talking to couple of the girls, and sighed.

"Hey," #23 went to comfort her friend, "they were just talking. Nothing big, you still have a shot."

"I hope so," #18 said and looked at Huntsgirl, and something inside her burned with fury, loneliness, and most of all insecurity.

0o0o0

"Get in formation!" Huntress said the moment she entered the classroom. Everyone did as they were told, even Huntsgirl.

As Huntsgirl looked up, she met Huntress' eyes. It sent shivers down her spine; they were stern and cold but Huntsgirl could see something more in them, but what?

"This week, we will have all of you break up into classes," Huntress looked away from her, "and each teacher will pick a student to be their assistant. If you're lucky enough, that'll be you."

"Who wants to be a teacher's assistant?" Someone muttered but Huntress caught it. She came up to that boy and smirked at him.

"Don't speak out of turn maggot!" She yelled at the poor boy, and turned to everyone else," If you are chosen as one, you get privileges like helping your teacher get supplies, get off campus and most of all, you get a chance at working on the field." With those words, everyone started talking.

Huntsgirl's eyes widened too, this could be her chance. She could get out and help Jake keep magical creature safe.

"QUIET!" Huntress yelled, "But for now, we have training. Everyone partner up."

Huntsgirl had no one to partner up with; everyone had a friend they could turn to. She didn't but again, she didn't care. She wasn't here to make friends; she was here to figure things out.

"I'll be your partner," Huntsgirl saw #9, "might as well. We are roomies." She smiled.

"Thanks," was all Huntsgirl said and they started sparring. Huntsgirl had more of an advantage over her, since she was more skilled but #9 could hold her own, and blocked off some of her attacks.

"You're pretty good," #9 said.

"You're not bad yourself," Huntsgirl complimented, she always gave credit where it was due.

"Thanks," #9 said as they exchanged a few jabs and kicks.

Huntress had come over to them and was watching them, "Impressive ladies," both girls stopped and looked at her, "but I have someone I want Huntsgirl to spar against."

Huntsgirl's eyes narrowed," Who?"

"#12!" Huntress yelled; it would be him. Huntsgirl watched as he came over and gave her a quick wink, which both she and #9 caught.

"Yes Huntress? #12 asked as he eyed Huntsgirl.

"I want you and Huntsgirl to have a little demonstration battle," She said," both of you are highly experienced, I'm sure it'll make for an interesting fight."

"Yes Ma'am," He said and looked directly at Huntsgirl, who looked directly at him too, "It'll be my pleasure," he smirked.

Everyone in the room was watching them, they were all interested in the fight that was about to go down, especially #9, #18, and #23.

* * *

_AN- Did you like? I don't know why, but I just got to writing and I felt like I wanted to keep going with this story. It's going to be short though, maybe 10 or 15 chapters, so it'll be quick pace. Criticism is welcomed (: _


	4. Cyborg

**NOTE:** It's been awhile, I'm been lazy. But hey, this time it wasn't a year later so, that's progress, I think. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter & NO! This Cyborg is **not **from teen titans. Well that's it, enjoy!

* * *

**-Chapter Four-  
~Cyborg~**

* * *

Huntress was anticipating this fight. She wanted Huntsgirl to face her star pupil, #12. This was the perfect opportunity. So she didn't waste it and pitted the two against each other.

Everyone was watching as Huntsgirl and #12 both faced one another.

"Ready for this?" #12 asked.

Huntsgirl didn't say anything; she just took an offensive stance.

#12 shrugged, "I guess you are."

Huntress knew why Huntsgirl was demoted; everyone from the Grand Equinox was, except for Huntsmaster. He had been the only one to keep his position.

However, Huntsmaster had told Huntress to keep an eye out on his prodigy, Huntsgirl.

Everyone knew that Huntsgirl had been a good apprentice. She had faced dragons, nixes, snow monsters, giants, etc. She never failed capturing her prey, but when it came to slaying, it had been a problem. It was Huntress' job to fix it. Other than that, No one doubted Huntsgirl's abilities; they just didn't want to acknowledge it.

On the other hand, there was #12, a top-notch trainee. Huntress knew that if Huntsgirl wasn't able to prove herself in the Academy, he'd take her place. Huntress wanted that, since he was her star pupil, but he too, had hesitation in killing. Huntress would fix it, in both of them.

Now though, she wanted to see who the better fighter was, apparently everyone did. There was a crowd, and Huntress saw that a few of the teachers as showed up and were watching from the overview.

This was the first task of picking who'd be a teacher's assistant, and these two were the top two picks. Huntress smirked.

"Okay Maggots, let's see what you got. Begin!"

And everyone watched.

**0o0o0**

"With pleasure," #12 muttered. He wanted to face _Rose_, he hadn't seen her in a while and she didn't even remember him. That made him a little mad but it was more upsetting.

#12 lunged right for her, however being the fast and ferocious girl that Huntsgirl was, she dodged him quick. He went in for a few punches but Huntsgirl blocked them easily too.

Then she kicked him right in the gut and sent him flying. He quickly got up and they circled one another. No one was going in for an attack just yet.

"You still got that ferocious kick," #12 complimented.

Huntsgirl raised an eyebrow, "Exactly who are you?"

"I guess you still don't know," #12 thought out loud, his voice only reaching Huntsgirl. Hearing those words, Huntsgirl gave him a questionable look.

"I'm sorry," She uttered just loud enough for him to hear, "let's end this quick."

She charged pretty quickly at #12 who barely dodged by doing a backflip. However, Huntsgirl didn't let him rest. She kept jabbing at him, not letting him rest.

He might have blocked some of them but Huntsgirl had still got in some jabs and he didn't have time to retaliate. Then all at once, Huntsgirl aimed for his pressure points, hitting a couple and backing him up into a corner.

As Huntsgirl approached him, Huntress called out, "Enough!"

Huntsgirl looked back at Huntress and then to #12 and gave a small smile. "Sorry," and stalked off leaving #12's muscles all pinched up.

"Yeah…" Now he was confused. One minute _Rose_ was cold and the next she'd be like her old self, apologetic and nice. It was frustrating.

"Stretch those muscle out and release the pressure," Huntress ordered #12 while looking at Huntsgirl. "Now you, you can leave. The rest of you, pair up! NOW!"

Huntsgirl obliged and walked off, leaving #12 to stretch. However, he ignored Huntress' words and chased after _Rose._

"Wait up," He called after her.

Huntsgirl glanced back at him, "What do you want?"

"How about a talk?" He asked and Huntsgirl shrugged, as she exited the training room, leaving #12 to follow after her.

Which, he did.

**0o0o0**

Huntress watched as those two left, narrowing her eyes. Those two seemed buddy-buddy and Huntress didn't like it, not one bit.

However, she had no time to waste. She had to train the other maggots. As they were pairing up, Huntress noticed that one teacher from the stands was gone.

It was Cyborg, the Dragon Slaying Professor with a mechanical arm.

He was a legend for it and everyone knew why. Out of all the Huntsclan members, Cyborg was the only one to have ever faced their number one enemy- the dark dragon.

The dark dragon was the only dragon that the Huntsclan could never track down and defeat. However, Cyborg had been lucky enough to have encountered him in the mountains. Unfortunately, the dark dragon had ripped off Cyborg's right arm, ending his Huntsmen days.

Now he taught the trainees how to kill and destroy dragons, and Huntress knew he was not the man to mess with.

She also knew that Cyborg had an interest in Huntsgirl. He wanted her to be his assistant; the only problem was that half the academy wanted the same thing.

"Things will definitely get interesting," Huntress smirked.

**0o0o0**

Huntsgirl had arrived in front of her room but #12 had tagged along with her. For the most part, Huntsgirl had ignored him, but he was persistent, and she was curious as to who he was.

She knew that #12 was from her past and he remembered her but she hadn't had the slightest clue as to who he was. Maybe because he didn't take off his mask or say his name, she just didn't know why she couldn't place him.

"So you still haven't answered my question, who are you?" Huntsgirl got to the point.

"Curious I see," He smirked, "how about I give you a hint?"

"How about you stop playing games and tell me," Huntsgirl said, she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Maybe if we talk, I'll stop playing these games." #12 replied and Huntsgirl rolled her eyes.

She didn't like playing games; she had to play them with Brad and now this guy. She just wanted to be left in peace, was that too much to ask for?

Huntsgirl crossed her arms, "If this is your way of flirting, sorry. I'm not interested." Huntsgirl opened her room door but #12 closed it.

"Whoa, calm down a bit. I was just trying to mess with you." He said. "But really, maybe we should talk. It's been a while and I've missed you."

Huntsgirl narrowed her eyes, "I still don't know who you are. Just tell me and maybe we can."

"Alright-"#12 was about to take off his mask when suddenly and strong, buff looking man with an mechanical arm approached them. He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat, startling #12.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something #12, Huntsgirl."

"No sir," #12 said a bit nervously and Huntsgirl could tell he was intimidated by this man, she was too. "How can we help you?"

"Not you," He said, "I need to speak to Huntsgirl." At the mention her name, she was a bit curious but even more suspicious. She looked up at the man.

"Yes?" She asked. The man gave #12 a look, signally him to leave, which he did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Huntsgirl. I'm Cyborg, the Dragon Slayer teacher." He introduced himself.

Huntsgirl nodded, she didn't like this man. Not only because he taught everyone at this Academy how to slay dragons but there was a cold look in his eyes, completely different from Huntress'.

"How can I help you?" Huntsgirl asked.

"From my understanding, you trainees have been told about the assistant positions. Am I correct?" Huntsgirl nodded her head, "Well, I'm offering you the position to be my assistant."

"But isn't it a little early to choose?" Huntsgirl didn't mind accepting the offer but as _Rose_, she would rather be an assistant to someone who didn't teach about slaying.

"Well yes, but you're the best candidate in my eyes. How about it?" He asked, extending his mechanical arm out.

_Rose_ was hesitant but Huntsgirl was all for it.

" I accept," She shook his mechanical arm, which was cold from the steel but she knew, his heart was cold too, just by the ways his eyes looked.

"Excellent," He smirked. "I'll see you in class, Huntsgirl." And he left.

**0o0o0**

Later that day, Huntsgirl was resting in her room thinking about Cyborg's offer. This was the first step to get out of the Huntsclan Academy, yet one thing bothered her, #12.

Right before Cyborg had interrupted them, he was about to tell her who he was. Now she was curious and her mind drifted towards him.

He called her _Rose_.

Counting everyone that knew her identity, the master, teachers, and nannies, she couldn't remember anyone that would know who she was, well not anyone who was alive.

She scanned her memory, nothing!

"This is too much," She was aggravated.

She pulled out her book, _'Magical Charms'_. Maybe something in there could help her remember who that boy was.

_Maybe…_

So she started reading.

* * *

Hint, hint! There will be dream scenes (: Also, we're going to see more Rose & #12 together, and #9. Maybe not the others as much, but oh well. I don't this is going to be a happy ending kind of story, I never planned it to be. So, don't except that. Anyway, hope you liked (:  
Review, if you want. And thanks again!

P.S. I was to lazy to edit, so, if you see something off, let me know.


End file.
